Thank You for Everything
by hanatsukiko25
Summary: "Betraying your friends? I am one of your friends! You have to make a choice, Ayame. Whether to join Orochimaru, or stay on your own with your friends." SasukexOC one-shot.


It was a rainy, cold day in Konohagakure. Almost everyone was in their houses, disliking the weather greatly. I was looking outside my window, watching the water droplets hit my window, and at a fast rate run down and fall on the window pane. Today was the day. Just thinking about it now, I remember it like it was yesterday.

_~Flash Back~_

_I had been over hearing about Naruto and Sasuke's fight on the hospital roof top lately. I was worried about them both. Why would they fight in the first place? Aren't they best friends and rivals? What kind of best friend would try to kill their other best friend? _

_I was at the village gate at night, thinking about my thoughts, when I heard foot steps coming from the left of me. I quickly stood up and took out a kunai._

"_Show yourself you coward!" I shouted as a dark figure came out of the darkness._

"_Hn, you're one to talk, Ayame..." I couldn't believe my eyes. The dark figure was Sasuke! I slowly stepped back to see what he would do._

"_Sasuke...I heard about you and Naruto's fight. I don't understand! I thought you both were best friends! And-"I was cut off by the young Uchiha`s voice._

"_Rivals. Naruto and I no longer share this bond between us..."he began, clenching his fists, "And if he comes after me, I'll kill him." He shouted angrily._

_I stood there, just listening to his little speech. I had a little crush on Sasuke since the Academy, and he and I are great friends. I'm starting to think that he might break our bond, too..._

"_So...what're you going to do now?" I asked, looking up to him._

"_I'm going to Orochimaru, so I can get strong enough to complete my goal! And I came here to ask you a question, Ayame..."he began, as I stepped back a little more, "I want you to come with me to join Orochimaru. Together the two of us can complete my goal!" Sasuke looked at me in the eyes, waiting for an answer._

_I was shocked. I've heard about his goal when he was talking to Naruto once, but I have never known he wanted me to help him with his goal. How can I betray my village? I looked into his eyes once more,"Sasuke, I'm sorry, but I just can't. I don't want to betray my village and my friends and-"I was cut off once again by Sasuke._

"_Betraying your friends? I am one of your friends! You have to make a choice, Ayame. Whether to join Orochimaru, or stay on your own with your friends. Meet me back here tomorrow to tell me what you choose." And with that, he disappeared._

_The next day came by quickly. I had no idea what to do! I couldn't ask for advice or they'll get on to me. It was late at night once again, and I was starting to make my way to the gate. I saw Sasuke waiting for me. What do I say, what do I do? I was a bit mad at him for wanting to betray the village. Maybe I can persuade him to stay here. Well, I can give it a try._

_I met him at the same place, same time. He jumped out of the trees just about two feet from me._

"_Have you decided yet?" I heard him say, walking closer to me. _

"_Sasuke...you don't have to leave to Orochimaru just to get stronger! I know someone who can train you to even be better than Orochimaru himself! Please you have to believe me! I-"I was cut off once again by Sasuke, but not to talk. He kissed me._

_I started to understand his feelings and I kissed back. He put his hands on my waist, so I put my hands on his shoulders. It felt right. I wanted it to last forever, but he broke the kiss. And what I didn't know was this was the last time I'd ever talk to him._

_I was about to say something, but he put a finger on my lips. "You talk to much." he began, "I understand that you don't want to leave your friends, and me at the same time, and that's hard to decide. I just wanted you to know that I love you, and I will come back for you once my goal is complete. I have another goal, and I'll need your help with that one. I'll-"the young Uchiha was cut off by me this time._

"_What's the goal you're talking about?" I asked, looking into his eyes._

"_To restore my clan. You're the only one that can help me with it. All the other girls are crazy, but you," he began, lifting my chin with two of his fingers,"are different from the others. Ayame, will you be my girl friend, and stay mine until I come back?" he asked, talking his two fingers away._

_His eyes seemed lost, but beside that was hope._

_I nodded. "Of course! But you have to keep your promise." I answered._

"_I promise. Be strong until I come back. I'll see you again, Ayame." He promised, and then turned to leave. I waved, looking forward to the next time I'll see him._

_~End of Flack Back~_

It's been about 2 and a half years since then. I have become much stronger as well, and learned medic jutsu from Tsunade.

But today felt different. It felt like today was the day. I wanted to be sure, so I decided to go back to the same place I once saw him-near the village gate.

The rain had cleared into a cloudless, impossibly _blue_ sky. It was breathtaking to look at.

That night, I started going the path I once did 2 and a half years ago. I stood at the village gate, looking for him. I heard something in the bushes. I quickly turned around, and I just couldn't believe who I saw.

It was him! Sasuke Uchiha, the all famous survivor of the Uchiha clan. He smirked at me. "So...you remembered." he said, walking toward me.

"Of course. I mean, you did promise me, right?" I replied with a smile, walking toward him, too.

"Yes. I have finished my goal, and finally! I have killed the Akatsuki and Orochimaru and his right hand man, Kabuto. And-"he was cut off by me.

I was inches away from his face. "Do you...still love me?"

I seemed to get lost in his eyes easily. He gently grabbed my face and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. He broke the kiss, "Does that answer your question?"

I blushed a deep red. For the first time, I saw him truly smile, like he really ment it. He kissed my forehead.

"You are a hero to the Leaf Village, Sasuke. Since you saved the village to do that, is it possible that...were you trying to protect me?" I asked, with a hopeful smile.

He smirked again. "Of course...and now, I have returned. Do you still want to help me with my other goal?" he asked, looking at me now.

I nodded. "To restore the Uchiha Clan, right?"

"Yes. And..."He began, and blushed a bit, "we should probably wait until we are a little older..." he turned his head to hide his blush.

I giggled,"Yeah, we should. If you want, you can stay at my house but you'll have to go to Tsunade's office with out being seen. I'm sure Naruto and the others would like to see you again." I smiled.

Then suddenly, he kissed me again. Not like that time either. It was filled with so much happiness and hope.

I kissed back, enjoying the moment. It seemed to last forever.

I smiled at him, "Thank you for everything, Sasuke."

We held each other tightly, and when it started to get dark he carried me home.

He moved swiftly and quietly through the trees. He whispered quietly in my ear, "I love you so much."


End file.
